Melady: The New enemy
by SparklesANuna1990
Summary: It's just a regular day for the titans. Beast boy is supreamly bored, bbut some women kidnaps Raven to get to Robin.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't going well" Raven said as she and Starfire were working out.

"You are doing a great job with the working of the out."

"I feel stupid."

"What are you two doing?" Robin busted in Raven's room.

"Working of the out!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"Well, you look stupid. I'm going out to get pizza and milkshakes, do you girls want to come?"

"No." Raven sat down on her chair.

"Yes!" Starfire flew over to Robin.

"We'll be back."

"Whatever." Raven said as she got on the floor and started meditating. Robin and Starfire went out the room. Raven opened one eye to make sure that they were really leaving. Mean while, in Beast Boy's room, Beast Boy is playing his portable game.

"You can't eat me, you ugly zombies!" He said as he played.

"No! No! Ah ha! Crap! Nooooooooo!" He screamed as he lost.

"I almost had them." He threw the game on his bed. He walked to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cyborg said.

"Do you want to play that racing game? I bet 5 bucks that I will win this time."

"No! I'm busy making the first ever made titan galactic mobile!"

"Galactic mobile?" Beast Boy said as he scratched his head.

"Yup! The galactic mobile."

"Why are you making this?"

"I'm tired of running around all the time! Plus, every time I make a car for me, it gets stolen or trashed!"

"Ha, ha! True."

"I don't find it funny." Cyborg started working again. Beast boy went out the room and sat on the living room couch.

"This is so boring!" He yelled to himself. Then all of the sudden, the alarm rang. Beast boy jumped up and ran to the door.

"Finally, some action around here."

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"They went out to get food. They will be at the location." They went to town, and just as Raven said, Robin and Starfire were there.

"Titans! Go!" Everyone departed to find out what happened. They were at some weird coffee shop called _Bananas. _Robin looked in the closet, Starfire looked in the basement with Beast boy, Cyborg went on the roof, and Raven kept a look out.

"Any luck?" Robin said into his wrist walkie-talkie.

"Nothing here" Cyborg replied.

"Nothing here either." Beast boy and Starfire said.

"Help!" Raven yelled out. They all ran out to the front.

"If you want to see your friend again, come to this location, Robin." Some Women in Black and Red said as she threw down a card and flew away. Robin picked up the card and read the address aloud.

"56 State Arin's Road."

"This isn't good." Cyborg stated the obvious.

"You think?" Robin replied. They went to the address in which the card gave them.

"Will she be okay?" Starfire asked.

"I hope so." Robin said.

"Well, at least she's having fun. I've been bored all day!" Beast boy complained. Everybody looked at him angrily. "What?" He said as if he hadn't said anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here" Robin stopped running. He took out some special goggles and scanned the place.

"She's here." Robin jumped towards the door.

"Okay, here's the plan. Cyborg, you're going to invade the top of the roof on my signal. Beast boy, you are going to break in from the back on my signal also. Starfire, you're coming with me. Take your positions!" Everyone did as Robin said. Beast boy turned into a bird and flew to his position.

"I'm ready for the action part. Come on Robin, hurry!" He said to himself, mean while, Cyborg is day dreaming about the situation that Raven could be in.

"What if that lady burns her face off? What if she's making Raven eat baked cheese puffs? What if she's making Raven dance to the most horrible song in the world, _Jumpin' Jupiter_? " Cyborg was freaking out! He had his hands on his head; his teeth chattering. He couldn't take it. Inside the abandoned place in which Robin was given the address to, Robin and Starfire were walking as calmly as they can down the hall.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"What if this lady wearing the red and black is very powerful and we could not stop her?"

"There's always hope that we can."

"Then let's hope for the best!"

"Let's go!" Robin grabbed Starfire's hand as the dashed down the hall. They finally came to a door that had _you must be alone, Robin_ on it. Robin looked at Starfire and then looked away. Starfire wished him luck and then waited in the hall just in case Robin would be in need of help. Robin opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Robin. We meet again." The lady in red and black said.

"Where's Raven?" Robin yelled at her. The lady snapped her fingers. Some guy with huge muscles brung Raven in the room all tied up. Robin growled and looked at the woman.

"What is it that you want?"

"My son." The lady reached her hand out to Robin. Robin's jaw dropped. Then, he quickly recovered. He pulled out his metal stick weapon and pointed it towards the woman.

"You are not my mother!" Robin said to her.

"That's not the way to treat your mother, or talk to her. Why don't you give me a hug and a kiss?"

"You're crazy!" Robin jumped at the woman. She pulled out a red version of the weapon that Robin was using, and blocked his attack. She then laughed and pointed at the big muscle man. The man threw Raven in a chair and tied her to it. Then, he hooked her to a pulley machine. The machine took raven into the air and then hung her over the ocean that was at the back of the building. Robin growled again.

"Let her go!" He pointed the stick at the man. All of the sudden, a whole bunch of other men came out and held Robin down.

"Now!" He screamed through his watch. Then, Cyborg busted through the roof and Beast boy busted through the back wall as a Rhino. Starfire came in and jumped at the lady. Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg were fighting the men. Starfire blasted the women in the face. She screamed and then charged at Starfire with her stick. The woman hit Starfire in the face, and sent star fire flying to the wall. Starfire opened her eyes to see that the woman ran up to where Raven was. Raven was screaming muffled screams and was struggling to get out of the rope. Starfire ran up to the lady and punched her in the face. The lady then kicked Starfire in the stomach. Starfire blasted a Frisbee like shape of power at the woman. The woman screamed and fell down to the ground.

"Robin, my son, help me!" She called to Robin. Robin kicked the muscle man in the face and then walked up to the lady.

"What's your name?" Robin asked

"Melady. I gave you away when you were 2 weeks old. I thought that you would end up in a nice family."

"Why would you abandon your only child?"

"I didn't have a good life for you." Robin started to believe. He helped Melady to her feet. Melady hugged him. Then, she started laughing.

"Wrath of fire and beast of torture, send then to the darkness and make me queen to order!"

Melady casted a spell on them. Robin tried to fight but all of the sudden, they were all in some sort of huge and dark room.

"I can't believe I fell for it!" Robin blamed his self. Starfire walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"We all could have done better, Robin. It is not your fault."

"It is!" Robin punched the wall.

"And now, because of me, Raven might perish!"

"Woah! Chill dude! We are all in this mix up together." Beast boy tried to calm him down.

"Look at the bright side; at least we are doing something fun!" Everyone looked at him again.

"What?" he looked around at them.

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth closed, unless you want me to blast it off for you!" Cyborg said as he turned his fist into a cannon.

"Calm down everyone. Let's all think. Who has a plan?" Starfire asked. No one said anything. Robin looked at everyone.

"We have to save her now! Forget a plan. Let's just try to get out of here." Robin suggested. He put on the goggles again and started looking for an opening.

"There!" He threw a little knife at the wall. Everybody started blasting things in that exact spot and striking it. A few minutes later, the wall broke and everyone jumped out.

"Let's go!" Robin started running. Robin kept the goggles on and looked at the walls. Then he took them off as they came to a flight of stairs.

"She's on the 10th floor!" Robin started running again. Everyone followed. When they finally got to the top, Melady was there; holding a sword that had a black aura around it. They looked on the ground and saw Raven unconscious.

"Haaaaaaaaiiiiiyaaa!" Robin said as he ran up to the woman. She blocked him with the sword.

"You fool! This sword is so powerful that one swipe will kill you, and it won't even have to touch you!" Melady laughed evilly. Robin took out a small knife and charged at her. Melady wasn't on her guard and Robin cut her. She fell on the ground and gave Robin a menacing look.

"You little brat! Kuki mono di late. No ma uso on te re! Reeee! Reeee!" Melady yelled. A bunch of force fields cameout and trapped Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg.

"It's just you and me kid!" Melady reminded Robin.

"Bring it!" Robin stood in ready stance. Melady whipped a purple glow at him and made his arm useless.

"What did you do?" Robin panicked.

"I paralyzed your arm. Just be lucky that it's only temporary. It only lasts for 10 minutes!" Melady whipped the glow again, but this time Robin dodged it. He threw some knives at her, but she reflected it with the glow. Melady ran up to him and punched him on the left side of his jaw. Robin went flipping multiple times, until he hit the wall.

"It's getting hot in here." Melady said as she blasted a big hole in the ceiling and took off her jacket.

"Ah. That's much better." Melady charged at Robin once more. Robin lifted his knife as quickly as possible. He stabbed her in the stomach. Melady coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

"Good job, my son." She said as she fell to the ground. The force fields disappeared; freeing the others. They ran up to robin and helped him up.

"Get Raven" He told them. They got raven out of the chair and brought her to Robin.

"Thanks for saving me guys."

"You're welcome!" They all said together. Robin passed out; leaving everyone worried. They took him back to the Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Home

The titans walked inside the tower. Raven sat on the couch and looked at Beast boy. Beast boy walked over to the couch and sat next to Raven. "Welcome home buddy! We missed you, and you made me finally have some fun!" Everyone looked at Beast boy once more. "Wha-"

"Don't even say it champ." Cyborg said to Beast boy. Everyone laughed and said "welcome home" to Raven. Everyone just started talking about how worried they were and what they thought would have happened to Raven. Raven just looked at them and smiled. Starfire took off Raven's hood and started playing with her hair. "Yes, Raven. Welcome home!" Starfire Said with a big, cheesy smile. Everyone smiled at Starfire. Cyborg walked over to Starfire and whispered in her ear: "You might want to stop touching Raven's hair." Starfire looked at Raven's face. Raven was growling and upset. Starfire chuckled backed up. "Sorry."

"That's okay" Raven said laughing. Everyone laughed once more. Beast boy stood up and banged a pot for attention. Everyone looked at him. "Hey. Everyone. I wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything that you guys did for me!"

"What did we do for you?" Robin asked.

"You all helped me have fun! Today is no longer boring, and I owe it all to Raven for messing up the mission! You rock!" Beast boy gave Raven a thumbs up. Raven stood up and punched Beast boy in the head.

"First of all, I didn't mess up the mission! I got kidnapped! And second, stop saying how much fun you had while my life was in danger!" Raven shook her fist at Beast boy as he crawled into the corner.

"You deserved that." Cyborg said with a laugh.

"Can we play that racing game now?" Beast boy asked Cyborg.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I have to finish the car!"

"What car?" Robin, Raven and Starfire asked in unison.

"That's not important right now." Cyborg rubbed his head and smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go try to get the pizza and the shakes again, who's coming?" Robin said to them. Everybody started whistling and scratching their heads. Starfire started a fake conversation with Raven. Robin put one hand on is hip.

"You guys are impossible." Everyone smirked and went their separate ways. Robin walked towards the door and then turned around to Raven.

"And once again, welcome home." Robin hugged her and then went out the door. Raven blushed and then walked to her room. It was a good ending, indeed.


End file.
